<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hera's Plan by The_Pom_on_30th_Street</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397072">Hera's Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street'>The_Pom_on_30th_Street</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 project [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy did not hav a good childhood, Gen, No Beta, hades au, mentions of past sexual abuse(mostly just hinting that it happened), nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy has a confrontation with Zeus that sends him running back to Hephaestus workshop, where he hoped to stay for a while before Hera calls for him. When Candy comes back to Olympus Hera reveals that she has arranged an arrange marriage with four Olympians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 project [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hera's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiimeros and Candy are the same person and also in this Himeros is not a child of Ares and Aphrodite but a mortal that was given godhood. There are other works in this most of them being about Candy dealing with his new godhood that can add more context to this but it isn't needed. This fic can be read as a standalone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candy stayed close to the wall as he watched the others at the “party” pull each other into sloppy drunk kisses. He swirled the wine in his cup before shuddering as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. “Already getting the orgy started man?” Dionysus smiles as Candy took a sip from the cup. “Yeah, might as well.” He tried to sound indifferent but the whole scene was making him uneasy. “Well, why don’t we take a break and have some fun?” He looked at Dionysus and shivered before shaking his head. “It's the first time and I would rather focus on this.” He mumbled while taking another sip. “No pressure man, well help yourself out” He winks before his form changes to an attractive young adult. He looked away, his face flushing, Dionysus wasn’t bad looking and the more he drank the wine the more he was relaxing. However, he left heading back to Olympus a few moments later. He had been staying for a few days due to Aphrodite stating that it would look suspicious if he didn’t. </p>
<p>	With his wings folding behind his back he headed to his room, wanting more than to sleep and wake up sober. The only problem was, Zeus was down the hallway near his door and he didn’t want to deal with him. He sighed and tried to walk to Hera’s garden hoping she was there. Dealing with her was better than dealing with Zeus and facing her wrath if something happened even if he didn’t want it. </p>
<p>	“Himeros!” He cringed as he turned around and put on a big plastered smile. “Zeus, I didn’t see you. I was just looking for Hera.” Zeus walks over smiling. “Well she isn’t here but whatever you wanted to give to her, you can give to me and I will surely pass it along.” He looked down at him. Candy looked down and shifted focusing on the gold trimmings of his skirt. “Oh it's fine I think I should wait so I can give it to her in person and-” He stopped as he felt Zeus grab a strand of his hair. Normally he would just make some excuse like he did when he was mortal and some of the pastors were getting too close, but normally he wasn’t tipsy. “Don’t touch me.” He said softly. “What?” </p>
<p>	“I said don’t touch me,” he said louder with a frown. He saw Zeus’s scowl and any sense of confidence left and he took off. He needed a way off immediately, if Zeus wanted to he could simply teleport in front of him and teleport back into a room. He found a portal and went through it, not caring where it took him. Feeling the warmth of the workshop he never felt more realized to be back home. He let out a cry of relief before leaning against the wall. He could hear the clanging of metal against Hephaestus’s hammer. His body sagged in relief knowing that for now, he could just hide in the bedroom and not talk to Hephaestus on why he was back here instead of in Olympus. He laid in Aphrodite and Hephaestus shared a bed before closing his eyes trying to sleep. </p>
<p>	He woke up and found a plate of food on the nightstand. Hephaestus must have come in and left it for him&gt; letting out a groan he curled back up, he didn't know what to do. He could eat and go back to Olympus, which meant risking seeing Zeus, or he could eat and then talk to Hephaestus, for which he would want a reason on why he was here. He stared at the wall as if it would come to life and tell him the answer. ‘Come on it's now or later what good is hiding’ He got up and looked at the soup noticing that it was a chicken noodle soup. Raising an eyebrow at that he scooted over to it before pulling it onto his lap. It was still warm, which means Hephaestus came in recently. His stomach dropped, had aphrodite came to visit, was she even here. He looked down at the soup and shoved a spoonful into his mouth to distract himself. His eyes closed in delight, actually enjoying the soup. He took his time thinking of what he would say to Hephaestus, he didn’t want to lie but he still didn’t want Hephaestus to get mad. He sighs looking down at the chicken noodle soup. </p>
<p>	Once he was done he walked out, Hephaestus was hunched over at his desk working on what he assumed was another sketch for something that was going to be given to the gods. “Hey.” He said, shifting walking over. “How was the soup? I could sense Dionysus's influence over you.” He looks over his shoulder at a pair of mechanical wings. “It was good, I didn’t know you cooked, also aren’t gods not suppose to get drunk.” He hums “You aren’t like other gods.” They both stayed quiet with Candy watching Hephaestus work on the wings. The wings were like his but sturdier like it was meant to take more hits. He made quick notes on the colors for the wings, white and red accents before he moved and faced his chair towards him. “What happened.” Candy tensed and looked away before sighing. He told him everything. </p>
<p>	Hephaestus let out a tired sigh, “I will talk to Aphrodite about you staying here.” Candy frowns “no, I. . . the others will get suspicious and.” he sighs. Hephaestus looked at him before shaking his head. “You can stay here for as long as you need Himeros. I never want to put you in a place where you would be uncomfortable. You are like one of my creations and I always take care of them.” He went to protest “And Aphrodite will come around.” His wings move up a bit as he smiles. “Thank you.” He hugs him and Hephaestus hugs back. They separate after a while. “I have been thinking about cutting my hair.” Hephaestus blinked, raising an eyebrow, “I, I look too similar to Aphrodite and it just concerns me that people would think that I would act like her.” He nodded “Do you know how?” He shakes his head “At least not the style I want, I have always trimmed it.” </p>
<p>	“And what do you want?” He looked at himself “Do you think an undercut with a fade would look nice, I can comb it back and stuff.” His wings shift “I never really cut it short.” Hephaestus looked at him in the mirror. “I think you would look good with it.” He looked back and smiled. “Alright.” They both headed to the bathroom, with Candy the whole time questioning if it was a bad thing or not. The only time he ever had short hair was when he first arrived at the church. They had let him grow it out, partially because of the pastors' taste and because it was less of a hassle. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror before running his hands through his hair before taking a deep breath. All the time his hair was because of what others wanted and how they were able to use it against him, but he was done with that. He watched as Hephaestus started to cut his hair. He looked down seeing the hair that laid on the floor. He moved in with his foot before hearing the buzzing of clippers and felt them against his head. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax before he found himself falling asleep. </p>
<p>	When he woke up he found himself back in the bed, running a hand through his hair he shivered feeling the fuzz. He got up heading to the mirror quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror turning around. He looked different, but he liked it. He looked like him. He smiles running his hair back and out of his face before a knock is heard. “Open.” Hephaestus came “How do you like it?” Himeros smiles looking back at him. “Good, what do you think.” </p>
<p>	“I think you look amazing.” Candy smiles before noticing the frown on Hephaestus. “What’s wrong.” He sighs “Hera came by, I told her you weren’t here. I wanted to know what she wanted considering that it had to be something very important for her to come here.” He turned away from him. Candy felt his stomach tense up placing a hand on his shoulder. “She requested an audience with you tomorrow morning. Stating that if you don’t go she will you herself, now I can find  a way for you to hide but-” </p>
<p>	“I’ll go.” Hephaestus frowns turning back and looking at him “Candy.” He grabs his hand “It’ll be fine, Hera is scary but I know Zeus won’t try again at least with her there.” Hephaestus frowns before nodding. “Go rest, you’ll need to be well-rested to handle what she might do.” He shook his head. “Would it be fine to just watch you work, I don’t think I could sleep.” Hephaestus nodded. They headed back to his desk and Himeros sat down next to him on the floor resting his head against his chair. They spent the rest of the day in silence with Candy breaking it to ask questions. </p>
<p>	Morning came by faster than either of them wanted. Hephaestus was still sure that his mother was planning something against Candy and Candy still felt uneasy around all of the gods especially after what Zeus did. “Take this.” Hephaestus handed him a small dagger, “it’ll be able to put a god down for a few hours if you need it. Do not be afraid to hurt them. Please.” Candy nodded, taking the dagger. The dagger was silver with a black purplish tint at the tip, most likely enchanted with some magic or covered in poison. He stored it in a small bag he was carrying. “Come back if anything happened. I don’t care for the Olympians' anger, they already cast me out.” He hugged him, wrapping his wings around him. Something told him that he wouldn’t be able to see him in person for a while. “Thank you for everything Hephaestus.” He opened a portal before leaving his wings pinned to his back tightly. </p>
<p>	Hera was waiting for him by the time he arrived on Mount Olympus. “Hera.” She had a small almost motherly smile. It worried him deeply, especially their last conversation about him and Zeus. “Himeros. Have you eaten?” He shook his head. “Well follow me.” She headed to the dining hall. Candy followed looking at the train of her dress. He only looked up once she stopped. He felt his body tense up only noticing Dionysus, Ares, Hermes, and Apollo at the table. “What is this.” He said his hands holding onto his bag. “Just sit.” </p>
<p>	“No, what is going on here. I didn’t do anything wrong.” He moved back, his wings flaring up. Hera scowled before Hermes got up and rushed to Candy his wings by his head flapping. “Himeros why don’t you sit down. It’ll be easier to explain it.” Candy looked at him wearily before sitting down at one head of the table while Hera stood at the other. “Good.” she smiles. “Now Himeros, considering your position I think it would be safe to have you married off as I had with Aphrodite.” His eyes widened before he shook his head. “I, no.” Hera let out a tight sigh “let me rephrase myself. I am not giving you a choice. Now let's not make this ugly.” Candy frowns before letting out a sigh and nodding. “Good.” she smiles as Hermes zooms back and forth with different foods. “I’ll let you all talk it over.” She left. The sounds of her heels echoing in his head. They all shifted awkwardly before Hermes broke the silence. “Like the new haircut, you must have gotten it recently.” His voice was fast but not hard to follow. “Oh. Yeah.” he poked at the food. “I um, I just thought it would be time for a change. I always had long hair. Does it look good?” Hermes smiles “yep. Though your long hair was also nice.” It went back to silence after that. They all ate, his eyes flickered between the gods there before he noticed a cup of wine in his peripheral. He looked over to Dionysus who smiled. “Come on why don’t we get some drinks, it’ll make everyone ease up.” Ares rolled his eyes as Apollo smiled. “Can’t do, wine will just make me slower and I am already pushing stuff back for this. No offense.” </p>
<p>	“None taken.” He took the glass from Dionysus. “So you never have time for a break right?” Hermes nodded “for the most part, however, I enjoy my job.” Dionysus leaned back. “I don’t know how you do it, I mean spending your free time being someone else’s messenger boy?” he shakes his head. Hermes huffed “Well I wouldn’t want to be, you’re drunk and slow.” Himeros hid a small smile in the wine cup as Dionysus smiled. “You know if you spend all your time rushing you are going to miss out on the fun parts.” </p>
<p>	“The battles from war are more interesting than your parties,” Ares said calmly. “Yeah yeah, well you think war is more exciting than anything.” He sipped from his wine cup. “Your wars just give poor Hermes and me more work to do.” Apollo frowns. Candy watched as they started to argue, mostly Apollo and Hermes(who played both sides) carried the argument, he relaxed little by little and ate little by little. Breakfast was somehow over faster than he thought, he was expecting it to be drawn out. “Well it was nice catching up Himeros but I have to go.” Hermes left in a blur. “Always in a rush,” Apollo grumbled. “He has an important job.” Candy frowned. “I am sure he has a lot of messages to deliver.” Apollo shrugs as he stretches. Candy sighs before grunting as Dionysus wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Well, Himeros pal why don’t we go to a party I can hear one calling my name already. You would make it ten times better.” His wings gently spread out as he pushed himself away. “Today, well this morning was a lot, I think I would rather have some time to myself.” Dionysus frowned but nodded “Well if you change your mind you know where to find me.” He left leaving a purple haze. “I can walk you to your room.” Ares said, “It is close to mine and there aren’t any wars that need my attention.” Himeros blinks but nods before waving bye to Apollo to left shortly after. </p>
<p>	The walk back to his room was quiet. “Ares, I know this is sudden but this….I mean marrying you wouldn’t be interfering with any relationships you may have?” Ares glanced at him from his peripheral. “We as gods and others, aren’t as focused on one partner.” Candy frowns “I am asking you if you are okay with it.” Ares blinks before he sighs “I do not mind it as long as all parties are okay with it. As much as I enjoy conflict, the conflict between my loved ones is something I would like to avoid. However no, I don’t think it would interfere with any relationships I have.” Candy nodded before Ares stopped. “Here we are.” He blinked before looking to his side, seeing his room. “I guess we are. Thank you for offering to walk me here.” Ares nodded “I can see that you were uncomfortable on Olympus. I saw you when you left.” Candy tensed looking at him “Ares-” he raised his hand “You don’t have to explain it to me now. Go have some time for yourself.” </p>
<p>	“Thank you.” Ares nods before leaving. He watched him before heading to his room closing his door. He sighs, laying down on his bed before burying his face into a pillow and groaned. He didn't know if this or the idea of Hera being angry was worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave kudos if you did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>